Painful stories
by phebe-chann
Summary: Serie de one-shot tragicos ,NO continuos . Pareja SasuHina.


One-shot uno :

_**Hello and Goodbye**_

El aire calido zurco el ancho mar, las llameates nubes color blancas como espuma brillaban,el sol como el unico sustento de luz eclipsaba a la oscuridad,las pequeñas olas que acariciaban mis pies desnudos daban caricias lentas y pausadas como un ligero cosquilleo de pluma,las pequeñas aves volaban en su libertad,una libertad que yo queria tener ,ansiaba tenerla.

El sollozo sale de mis labios,quiero mitigar mi dolor,siento que me sofoco en la espesa bruma de la esclavitud ,todo muere y vive,yo solo soy otra mas de el infinito mundo .

Como caido del cielo un ave cae en vilo ,sus alas se abren con desenfreno hasta que su patas rozan el mar y luego sale volando con mas vertigo ,veo para mi desgracia que yo soy la unica que no volara en este mundo .

Puede que mi camino haya sido trazado solo para sufrir y no cononer que es la alegria ó el amor,de rrepente unas risas de niños se escucha , alzo la vista y veo como los cabellos marrones de los niños brillan con intensidad y sus ojos chispean alegres ,una sonrisa fugaz se extiende por mis labios ,cuanto rien y gritan de jubilo,¿yo podre reir? ,no lo se ,pero solo quiero saber que es vivir.

Suave caricias del viento dan a mis mejillas y cabellera,el cielo se convierte en la oscuridad absoluta , las risas se apagan,el corazón se apaga,los murmullos del agua cezan ,todo es como un Huracán extinguiendo la vida humana en nuestro planeta .

-¿Quieres morir? -. susurra una voz ,cierro los ojos y solo queda grabado a fuego en mi mente su suave tono de voz,como un murmullo de agonia - ¿De verdad lo deseas? pregunta,mi cuerpo reacciona y asiento .-¿Por que? de nuevo.

- No tengo a nadie ó .

- Cierto -. Dice,yo me arrullo todavia con los ojos cerrado calmando mi cuerpo con su voz,con mezcla de agonia dolor amor ,una extensa lista de sentimientos .-pero me tienes a mi -. dice,y siento una mano fria en mi mejilla .

-¿Y quien me dice que mañana no desapareceras ? ó .-¿Y si no estas mañana? a preguntar con dolor ,la mano fria recorre con lentitud mis mejillas ,los parapados de mis ojos y mi cuello.

- Yo no me ire .

-Mentira .-Puede que luego huyas de mi vida y de nuevo quede sola en la inmensidad de la oscuridad -. digo en murmullos entrecortados .

- Cierto la voz,mi corazón se encoge con sufrimiento .- ¿Pero de verdad quieres morir? a preguntar,y sin abrir los ojos siento como si lo conociera de toda la vida .

- Si-. y siento como su mano me acaricia con mas ahinco .

- Tú deseo se ha cumplido -. respondio,abri los ojos y vio como unas perlas negras oscuras,como cuencas vacias de vida y sin brillo ,su piel palida ,casi trasparente como un fantasma,su nariz recta y corta esculpida en su rostro,su barbilla cuadrada como todo un hombre,pero no cualquier hombre ,es aquel hombre. - Mira ,veo por donde sus ojos me indican y ahogo un grito ,ya no estaba en la orilla del mar con aquellas pequeñas olas que me acariciaban,ya no habia las risas de alegria de los pequeños niños,estaba en medio del mar con enormes holas como huracanes que hundian mi cuerpo con el agua como cuchillas de hielo cortando mi piel .-¿Quieres que te salve? .

- Tú ..¿Tú eres la muerte? -. pregunto,el se encoge de hombros y me mira con intensidad.-Voy a morir -. admito para mi alegria ,veo como frunce sus cejas y gruñe como un animal.

- ¿Quieres realmente morir? deseperado con exasperación en su voz .Asiento con la cabeza aturidad por como la respiración se me acaba y el dolor arremete en mi cuerpo .- ¿No quieres que te ayude? -. En su voz escuche la clara increulidad y el sofoco de la ira en el,¿acaso alguien se acordaria de mí? y si fuera a si ¿quien seria? .

- Si eres la muerte no crees que deberias alegrarte de llevar otra alma a tú colección de sufrimiento eterno para tú diversión ,el rié como si fuese yo una idiota .

- ¿Tú crees que estaras en mi colección de sufrimiento? -. Pregunto con increulidad ,veo como sus ojos son tan oscuros como si nunca hubiese tocado una insignificante luz en ellos .- Yo creo que no , pero me gustaria que estuvieras conmigo . Alguien me haria compañia,como tú por ejemplo . - Admitio mirando las nubes negras.

-¿Por que me quieres salvar? -. pregunte,sus ojos me miran con entusiasmo y al mismo tiempo con tristeza en ellos,era todo una mar de confusiones,era como querer nadar a contra corriente .

- No lo se -. Susurro, aquello no era una respuesta ,claro que no lo era .-Pero ..cuando te vi en la orilla del mar como sollozabas con dolor y miedo algo en mí cayo ,cayo muy en el fondo -. Murmuro tocando con sus frías y delicadas manos mi mejilla .- Todo es estupido,lo se,pero espero que nos veamos pronto, o puede que no haya pronto para nosostros y solo esto sea un hola y un adios .-Mis ojos se empañaron en lagrimas y negue fuertemente con la cabeza.

- No quiero estar sola .

-Nadie lo quiere .

-Entonces quedate conmigo -. Supliqué.

-No te das cuenta de que esto se acabo sin siquiera haber empezado mota de dolor surco su rostro .

-¿Entonces me dejaras morir ? -. Pregunte .

- No queria que eso pasase -. La respuesta me dejo calada hasta los huesos y solo asenti .

-Pero tú vendras conmigo ,verdad -. Sin proponermelo suplique con mas fuerza,aferrandome a una compañia eterna y dolorosa.

-No lo creo semblante fue de un sufrimiento mas extenso,crei llegar a sentir como si balas fueran directas a mi corazón y destrozandolo más .- Donde tú vas ,yo no puedo entrar -

.Dijo .

-Entonces esto es el adios a mi propia pregunta, el asintio .- Por lo menos ,me diras tú nombre -. El mostro una sonrisa casi extinta es su palido rostro,como una mueca invisible en sus labios.

- Sasuke .- Dijo su nombre .- Adios Hinata -. Fue la peór despedida de toda mi vida, el no se fue,yo fuí la que lo dejo,me hundi entre las olas del mar,estas me arrastraron hasta el fondo dificultando mi respiración y haciendo nublosa mi vista.

Vi como el color oscuro opacaba cada ricon de luz de mi vista ,la oscuridad me absorbio, llegue a pensar que no habria felicidad para mí , pero me pregunte,¿El era real? ó fue una ilusión mia , una sola ilusión de paz conmigo misma,no me importo si yo me huebiera enamorado de mi sueño , no me importo si el era real ó no ,solo me importo que realmente yo lo amaba con escasos segundos de conocernos ,era demasiado irreal como real ,solo habia dos palabras ; _Te amo_ .

_**Sin ti no hay luz, **_

_**Sin tí no hay amor,**_

_**Sin tí no hay rozes suaves de caricias,**_

_**Sin tí no hay corazón completo .**_

_**Solo dos palabras muy cortas por todo lo que siento por tí ,**_

_**Solo dos palabras que son una ofensa para todo sentimiento hacia tí .**_

_**Te amo.**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora** : Hello!! chicas,queridas y hermosas chicas (dudo que haya algun chico ^^U) este sera un fic con drables tristes,con las muertes de nuestros personajes ,algunos de los dos moriran en estos pequeños one-shot, **IMPORTANTE** : One-shot No continios, se que hago mal en escribir sobre la muerte ,pero como sabran la muerte puede ser lo mas delicioso en el mundo , puede que haya muerte dolorosas tristes o otras esperadas eternamente por otros,nada es como nosostros queremos,somos meras marionetas del destino como si hilos amarraran nuestro cuerpo y no lo dejaran libre,yo soy una de ellas, no cre mucho en el destino,pero una serie de aontecimientos me han sucedido a lo largo de mi extansia de dos años y me he dado cuenta para mi desgracia que yo no soy nadie,solo soy la chica que sufre,una mas del monton,con la vida echa añicos,y todo, no quiero compasion y mucho menos palabras como :oh! cuanto lo siento . Si es eso prefiero callarme y sufrir en silencio . Creo que es eso todo,en fic este one-shot va sobre lo cruel que puede ser la vida con seres humanos ocmo nosotros,que no soportamos tanto sufrimiento en nuestro organismo,somo debiles ante aquellos,quiero decir que vosotras podeis luchar,luchad con fuerza,nadie os detiene,pero nunca sigais mis pasos de rendiemiento por la vida de ser un asco, puede que sea como todas ,ya sabeis la tipica chica con problemas,tal ves lo sea,nadie tien una vida perfecta pero aun asi quiero que vosotras luchen por algo que todavia no tienen pero lo tendran .Cuidaos mucho chicas ,de verdad ,y si no les gusta el dolor en un sasuhina lo siento ,pero siempre hay que empezar con la verdad,no hay amor sin sufrimiento.

Adios

Atte : _phebe-chann_


End file.
